LOVELESS WORLD
LOVELESS WORLD is μ’s second song for their sixth single released on November 27, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Yamada Takahiro, and arranged by Kawada Takao. Track Listing 'Special Edition (LACM-34155)' 'Regular Edition (LACM-14156)' 'CD' #Music S.T.A.R.T!! #LOVELESS WORLD #Music S.T.A.R.T!! (Off Vocal) #LOVELESS WORLD (Off Vocal) # # # Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Kokoro ga sakenderu Musubarenu unmei ni hikisakareru omoide Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Dochira mo watashi na no Sayonara no Kiss shite kanashimi no kuni e LOVELESS WORLD Shiritaku wa nakatta Sono yasashisa to nukumori Watashi ga modoru sekai eien no inochi no yami Hajimete yo konna ni dareka (itoshiku) Itoshiku naru hodo tsurakute (nakeru no) Yurusarenai koi no honoo Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Kokoro ga sakenderu Musubarenu unmei ni hikisakareru omoide Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Dochira mo watashi na no Sayonara no Kiss shite kanashimi no kuni e LOVELESS WORLD Onaji toki o ikite Onaji yume o katariau Negai wa kanawanu mama kodoku no naka e kaeru wa Hohoende tsumetai kotoba (kakeru no) Tsumetai taido o misete mo (setsunaku) Kese wa shinai koi no honoo Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... Anata o dakishimete Hai ni naru unmei o erabitai no hontou wa Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... dochira mo watashi na no Shiawase negatteru to ii nagara yami e LOVELESS WORLD Kienai kienai kono honoo Watashi no naka moeru ima mo (kesenai kara) Koko de dakishimetai Minna minna wasuretai (ai nano) Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... Anata o dakishimete Hai ni naru unmei o erabitai no hontou wa Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... dochira mo watashi na no Shiawase negatteru to ii nagara yami e LOVELESS WORLD Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Kokoro ga sakenderu Musubarenu unmei ni hikisakareru omoide Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Dochira mo watashi na no Sayonara no Kiss shite shiawase o negau (aishiteru to) Watashi wa hitori de (aishiteru to) kanashimi no kuni e LOVELESS WORLD |-| Kanji= 見つめてよ...見つめないで... 心が叫んでる 結ばれぬ運命に　引き裂かれる思い出 見つめてよ...見つめないで... どちらも私なの さよならのKissして　悲しみの国へ LOVELESS WORLD 知りたくはなかった その優しさとぬくもり 私が戻る世界　永遠の命の闇 初めてよこんなに誰か(愛しく) 愛しくなるほどつらくて(泣けるの) 許されない恋の炎 見つめてよ...見つめないで... 心が叫んでる 結ばれぬ運命に　引き裂かれる思い出 見つめてよ...見つめないで... どちらも私なの さよならのKissして　悲しみの国へ LOVELESS WORLD 同じ時を生きて 同じ夢を語り合う 願いは叶わぬまま　孤独の中へ帰るわ 微笑んで冷たい言葉(かけるの) 冷たい態度をみせても(切なく) 消せはしない恋の炎 忘れてよ...忘れないで... 貴方を抱きしめて 灰になる運命を　選びたいの本当は 忘れてよ...忘れないで...どちらも私なの 幸せ願ってると　言いながら闇へ LOVELESS WORLD 消えない　消えないこの炎 私の中燃える　今も(消せないから) ここで抱きしめたい みんなみんな忘れたい(愛なの) 忘れてよ...忘れないで... 貴方を抱きしめて 灰になる運命を　選びたいの本当は 忘れてよ...忘れないで...どちらも私なの 幸せ願ってると　言いながら闇へ LOVELESS WORLD 見つめてよ...見つめないで... 心が叫んでる 結ばれぬ運命に　引き裂かれる思い出 見つめてよ...見つめないで... どちらも私なの さよならのKissして　幸せを願う(愛してると) 私は独りで(愛してると)　悲しみの国へ LOVELESS WORLD |-| English= Look at me...No, don't look... My heart is crying out as my memories are torn apart By a fate that won't let us be together Look at me...No, don't look... Both of those options are me I'll give you a farewell kiss before leaving for a land of sorrow LOVELESS WORLD I didn't want to know About that kindness and warmth Because I'm returning to a world of eternal darkness That was the first time I'd been loved by someone The more I was loved, the more painful it was, and I cried The forbidden flame of love Look at me...No, don't look... My heart is crying out as my memories are torn apart By a fate that won't let us be together Look at me...No, don't look... Both of those options are me I'll give you a farewell kiss before leaving for a land of sorrow LOVELESS WORLD Living the same moments Sharing the same dreams So long as my wish won't be granted, I'll have to return to isolation I smile as I say those cold words But even if I act distant, it hurts The flame of love can't be extinguished Forget...No, don't forget... I embrace you I really do want to choose a future of destruction Forget...No, don't forget... both of those options are me I head for the darkness as I pray for happiness LOVELESS WORLD This flame won't go out It still burns within me I want to embrace you here I want to forget everything Forget...No, don't forget... I embrace you I really do want to choose a future of destruction Forget...No, don't forget... both of those options are me I head for the darkness as I pray for happiness LOVELESS WORLD Look at me...No, don't look... My heart is crying out as my memories are torn apart By a fate that won't let us be together Look at me...No, don't look... Both of those options are me I'll give you a farewell kiss and pray for happiness (I love you) Before leaving for a land of sorrow, alone (I love you) LOVELESS WORLD Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Trivia *This is one of the few songs in the Love Live! discography which features pyrotechnics in its live performance, other than Storm in Lover and Datte Datte Aa Mujou. *While Nozomi Tojo is the center, Eli Ayase is the one who sings the solo line. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs